


don't ask questions (you don't wanna know)

by catgenderclover



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, dec 17th's stream based, final control room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenderclover/pseuds/catgenderclover
Summary: can't you tell i'm crass? can’t you tell i'm wired?tell me nothing lasts, like i don't know.small drabble based on the scene in tommy's stream today!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	don't ask questions (you don't wanna know)

don’t ask questions (you don’t wanna know)

techno’s voice trails off, looking at the expression on tommy’s face. “what’s up, dude? you know this room, rig–” 

techno, however, is cut off by the sound of skidding heels, and tommy running directly the opposite way, mumbling to himself. technoblade blinks, but runs to follow after him. “dude, dude. why are you so scared?” 

tommy falls to the ground in the sewer, holding his knees to his chest as he breathes heavily. “no, no, no, no, no, no, please, please. i don’t want to remember, i don’t want to, please, i’ll be good, please don’t make me, please.” he cries out, his entire frame shaking. 

techno has never been the best with comforting people. that was usually phil's job, but he wasn’t here, so techno squats down next to him, raising his hands in a sign of peace, folding his hands together. “it’s alright, tommy. you don’t have to worry about it. you don’t have to talk about whatever happened in that room.” 

for the first time in a long time, techno holds tommy.

technoblade swears to whatever gods above– excluding himself, obviously– that he’d rather set the world on fire then see any of his brothers hurt again.

and it hurts, it hurts so much to see that room, to feel the dull ache of betrayal in his chest, the explosion that would stick with him for the rest of his life, (however long that was, he muses) but in his brothers arms, he feels just a little bit safer.


End file.
